todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Afa Anoa'i, Jr.
Afa Anoa'i, Jr. (6 de octubre de 1985 -) más conocido como Afa Jr. o Manu, es un luchador profesional estadounidense, que es conocido por su trabajo para la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en marca RAW durante el año 2008. Carrera Inicios Anoa'i comenzó a entrenar junto a su padre Afa y hermanos (Lloyd y Samula) a los 13 años. Hizo su debut profesional el 28 de agosto de 1998, ganando una Batalla Real en Austria. Luego comenzó a trabajar para la empresa de lucha de su familia, la World Xtreme Wrestling, donde formó un equipo con sus hermanos Samu y LA Smooth, haciéndose llamar como Sons of Samoa. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2009) 2006-2007 En octubre de 2006, Anoa'i recibió una oferta de la World Wrestling Entertainment, para ser enviado a la Deep South Wrestling. El 30 de octubre, fue anunciado oficalmente el ingreso de Anoa'i a la WWE. Inicialmente formó la Urban Assault. Urban Assault se disolvió más tarde, cuando Afa y Sonny Siaki abandonaron a su compañero Eric Pérez durante una lucha frente a Freakin' Deacon y G-Rilla. Siaki y Afa se hicieron llamar The Samoan Fight Club. Anoa'i fue enviado meses después a la Florida Championship Wrestling, donde continuó formando equipo con Siaki hasta que éste fue despedido el 15 de septiembre de 2007. Días después fue transferido a la Ohio Valley Wrestling, formando equipo con Matt Anoa'i bajo el nombre de Sons of Samoa. El 16 de octubre de 2007, Afa Jr. derrotó a Harry Smith, transformándose en el nuevo Campeón Sureño Peso Pesado de la FCW. Su reinado duró hasta el 1 de diciembre de 2007, cuando fue derrotado por TJ Wilson. El 25 de noviembre de 2007, Anoa'i hizo su debut en la WWE en un combate frente a "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan en WWE Heat. Afa perdió el combate. 2008-2009 En Unforgiven debutó atacando a Cryme Tyme, ahora bajo el nombre de Manu, ayudando a Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes. Además, Manu se unió al equipo conformado por Rhodes, DiBiase y, sólo por esa noche, Randy Orton, quienes atacaron a CM Punk. El 8 de septiembre en RAW, Manu debutó en el ring de la WWE, al derrotar junto con DiBiase & Rhodes a Cryme Tyme y Kofi Kingston. Durante dicho combate, Manu debutó con un nuevo movimiento final. En su primera pelea en singular transmitida por televisión, perdió contra Batista. En la última edición de RAW del 2008, fue expulsado del grupo de Randy Orton luego de que no pudiese derrotar a Matt Hardy, después de sufrir la expulsión del grupo por perder frente a Matt Hardy. Fue atacado junto a Sim Snuka por Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes y Randy Orton cuando Dibiase los traicionó ayudando a Orton, después de sufrir el ataque no volvió a aparecer en eventos semanales de RAW hasta que 23 de febrero de 2009 fue despedido de la WWE. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Lights Out'' (Belly to back suplex lift dropped into an elevated neckbreaker slam) - WWE **''Samoan Storm'' (Spinning fireman's carry dropped into a wheelbarrow facebuster) - FCW **''Storminator Slam'' (FCW) / Storminator (WXW) (Lifting side slam) - FCW / WXW **'High-angle diving headbutt' **'Frog splash' *'Movimientos de firma' **''Samoan Thunder'' (Spin-out powerbomb) - WWE / FCW **Spear **Samoan drop **Running splash **Back body drop neckbreaker **Side belly to belly suplex **Savate kick **Headbutt drop **Moonsault *'Apodos' **The Samoan Storm Campeonatos y logros *'Defiant Pro Wrestling' **DPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Superstars of Professional Wrestling'Afa, Jr. at Bodyslamming.com **ISPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Television Championship (1 time) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Cruiserweight Championship (2 veces) **WXW Hardcore Championship (3 veces) **WXW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WXW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Lucifer Grim **WXW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado N°368 en los PWI 500 del 2008 Referencias Enlaces externos *Myspace oficial *Perfil en Online World of Wrestling.com Categoría:Ex luchadores de la WWE Categoría:Nacidos en 1985